


Aphmau X Aaron | MyStreet

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer, That_1_Furry



Category: MyStreet-Season 6, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Dante Your Dead, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Furry/pseuds/That_1_Furry
Summary: After 1 whole year Aphmau finally gets to see Aaron. Though having some issues she finally comes to her senses when she sees Aaron for the first time in forever.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Aphmau X Aaron | MyStreet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So just to let you know, if you want to see the videos at the end to look them up case I can't get the links in here D:. But anyways do enjoy!

We were flying into Starlight wonderland, by we I mean me ( Aphmau ) and Melissa. “ Omg look at the water “ I say, I only say that since we are getting closer to Aaron. “ you’ve said that for hours now, why is it so different? “ Melissa giggles a little as she asks the question. “ Well the water is a nice shade of blue “ I try and make an excuse, she doesn’t by it, “ Is it because we're getting close to Starlight? “ She asks. I couldn’t help yourself from saying something, “ Yes! Because when we get there I get to see Aaron! “ I said to much. Melissa giggles and says “ Your to cute Aphmau “. I put my face up against the window “ I think I can see the island! “ I say excitedly, “ Well we will be there in a bit-“ The intercom erupts Melissa “ Everyone fasten your seat belts we will be landing shortly “ The intercom stops and I start freaking out. “ I’m going to use the bathroom “ I run over to where Wolf plush is sitting “ -And I need this “ I say grabbing wolf plush she yells ‘HEY’ but I don’t care , I run towards the bathroom and close the door.  
  
After I close the door I set my wolf plush down and start talking to her, “ I’m scared “ I say “ Why? “ she asks “ It’s just Aaron “ “ Well, what if Aaron doesn’t find me attractive because he’s a werewolf “ I say, it was stupid but it was a concern “ Well if he doesn’t like you, than I have a chance “ She says “ HEY! “ I yell “ sheesshh I was just kidding, besides he has always been a werewolf, so why would he think of you differently? “ she says, she does have a point. I hear the door open, I turn around a scream “ M-Melissa how did you know I wasn’t using the bathroom! “ I ask, my voice in a high pitch tone, “ Well, you were screaming really loud, I bet even the caption can hear you “ she said. “ But I can understand, why your emotions are everywhere I mean- you haven’t seen Aaron for over a year now, of course your going to be worried. “ She said, Melissa does have a point though. I went back to my seat and sat down as the plane was landing.  
  
Once we got of Melissa was trying to tell me something but I didn’t listen because I saw Aaron right there! I ran to Aaron and gave him a hug “ I missed you so much, I’m sorry for everything I did “ I paused “ You’re not a firm as I remember “ I say. “ Well I’m not as young as I used to be “ Aaron said, I was confused “ Honestly I was surprised you were even glad to see me Aphmau “ I took a step back “ “Aphmau that's my dad” Melissa said to me. Oh crap “ But I- “ “ it’s understandable why you would mistake me from behind, ultimas ears and tails are alike “ Derik ( Aarons dad ) says, cutting me off. I gave Derek a confused look, his ears were out EVERYONE was going to know he was an ULTIMA. “ Is something wrong Aphmau, you look confused “ Derek asks. “ I- you- your ears- tail- “ “ Oh my ears and tail, back at home people know who we are so can't show them but here, nobody knows who we are so we can show them, and we can make up a last name. “ Derek says, everything makes sense now “ Speaking of last names, what's are fake last name dad ? “ Melissa asks, someone that looks like a tour guide comes to us, “ Ah there you are Mr. Wolf Wear, it’s ready “ and with that he’s gone. “ Really dad ‘Wolfware’ “ Melissa says, clearly disappointed, she started heading towards the house, “ Melissa, I’m sorry I thought it was funny like the Company name for some underwear products “ Derek says running after Melissa, I follow them to the house.  
  
After a tour  
  
Melissa was leading me upstairs to the top of the house, we got up to the roof, and before I could proses anything my parents and friends all yelled “SURPRISE” “guys?! But I thought you were going on a family trip ” I asked. “ Well it won’t be much of a surprise if we told you won’t it “ Garroth respond, he did have a point I turned my head and saw my parents, “ Mom! Dad! “ I yelled, I ran up to them and gave them a hug.  
  
A little while later, I was wondering where Aaron was, Melissa came up to me “ Hey Aphmau you ok? You aren’t hanging out with everyone “ “ Well, I want to celebrate with Aaron “ I say, a little sad, “ Wellll, you can go pick him, you take a right….” I zoned out, OMG I get to see Aaron for the first time in a year! “ You got that Aphmau? “ Melissa Asks me, “ Yea I do “ I say to Melissa, then I run of.  
  
A little while later I was walking around with my dog “ I should have listened to Melissa “ I looked down at my dog “ Can you find the way girl? “She sniffed and barked indicating no “ to many new smells? Derik was talking about that, with all the new smells it’s hard to locate places “ I said to celesta (my dog).  
  
Watch the video I forgot the lines (Copy and paste):  
  
In My Dearest Memories | MyStreet: Starlight [Ep.1 ... - YouTube  
  
Here In My Arms | MyStreet: Starlight [Ep.2 ... - YouTube  
  
Werewolf Kiss?! | MyStreet: Starlight [Ep.3 ... - YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> Longer FanFic! Hope you guys enjoyed. I tried to make it from Aphmau's point of view.


End file.
